


Ignorance Is Bliss

by A_Nest_of_Nargles



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M.O.D. Harry, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-10-02 04:53:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10210034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Nest_of_Nargles/pseuds/A_Nest_of_Nargles
Summary: Lily Ann Potter nee Evans once wished to know what would become of the future. Then one day she met a boy, and as a man he would give her a glimpse of a future she suddenly found herself loath to know.





	

There were tears in her eyes. His too.

“You knew didn't you? You knew it all along. We're going to die.” she whispered. He couldn't look at her. The Potters had just learned of the prophecy and were about to go into hiding.

“I knew it.” suddenly her eyes widened in a horrified kind of fear.

“And Harry? My boy, what of him?” she half begged, “Please please tell me he'll liv-”

“He will be unloved.” he cut off the red haired woman.

“No!” She screamed at him, “You knew! You know what will happen!” she screamed hysterically, holding her (somehow) sleeping son tightly to her chest. The black haired man stared at her with cold eyes even as tears continued to escape from them. His voice was devoid of emotion, his expression glazed and distant as if lost in a memory.

“He will find magic and be hated for it. He will sleep in a cupboard under the stairs-”

“NO!!” the woman shrieked at this. The man ignored the interruption.

“His first year at Hogwarts he will defeat a mountain troll, and one of his professors will attempt to kill hi-”

“NO!! You have to save him! Not my son, you have to help him!”

“In his second year his peers will ostracize him for speaking parseltongue. And he'll save the youngest Weasley from a basilisk in the chamber of secrets and destroy a dark artifact disguised as a diary-” his voice held no inflection of emotion whatsoever even as hers was over run with it as she screamed at him; begging and pleading with him to make it not so, to save her son if he could not save her and James. To protect her son, to teach him, give him love where they could not. She screamed and he spoke in a monotonous voice.

“Third year he will be hunted by dementors and discovers that his friends are being paid to be friends and are only waiting for him to die so they can steal his fortune and fame, there are several attempts on his life that summer by the same friends after he confronts them. Fourth year he is entered in the Triwizard Tournament against his will and he will duel Voldemort after watching a boy from school killed in front of him. Fifth year he will be ostracized by the entire wizarding community and labeled an attention seeking brat and pathological liar. He will duel Voldemort once more and lose his godfather only hours before learning of the prophesy.”

She was sobbing the same words over and over again. Begging. “Save him, please Niké save him. Save Harry. Save him, save my son. Save him, oh God please save him, save my son. Save him please!”

“Sixth year he loses both his familiar and Remus and witnesses Dumbledore's death. He sets out on a man hunt for Voldemort's blood.”

“Please save him, please God, I'm begging you, save him. Save my boy, my Harry, save him.”

“He is tortured in the basement of Malfoy manor before escaping. seventh year by ministry mandate he is back at Hogwarts and during a potions accident is sent from his time. Only his soul bound items follow him. A wand, a cloak and ring”

“-no no no, please, save him, save my son.” the woman sobbed. She was on her knees now begging helplessly. He knelt before her, lifting her chin so that she would meet his own teary eyes.

“ ** _No one_** will save your son. Harry James Potter will not be loved. And he will not love. In 1947 he will discover what he has become when a muggle shoots him in the head and he does not die.”

“Your favored.” The red haired woman whispered brokenly. “Why won't you save him?” the black haired man ignored the question.

“He does not age and travels the world. 1975 he is apprehended by the British ministry for use of illegal port-keys. The unspeakables want to recruit him but they force him to finish his education first. He looks only sixteen and Dumbledore becomes his magical guardian.”

“Why won't you just save him?” she asks desperately.

“By 1976 he has perfected a spell to permanently age himself a month per casting, it needs to be subtle after all, in order to hide his immortality until he can disappear again. 1977 he is cornered by a death eater and it is demanded he join up with the dark lord”

“Please, you can stop this, just save my son. Don't let him suffer, Niké”

“He runs to Dumbledore within the week and warns him that unless the man can help him escape he'll be fleeing the country.”

“Please, don't do this, not my son.” the woman begged. The man gently ran his fingers over Harry's head, pushing unruly black hair back from the boys forehead. There is no scar.

“He joins the order.”

“Please.” the woman begged. She knows now that she knows her son, but there are many a broken and cold man in the order, she can't bear to think one of them as her own. To know that is what her baby boy has become. The man only sighed and shook his head.

“No one will save your son. But he now knows loyalty and thinks he has found friendship.”

“Thank Merlin.” the woman sobbed.

“Don't thank anyone just yet Lily Potter. In 1979 he will confess he is a god to his parents.” The red haired woman - one Lily Potter - collapsed against the man broken in her knowledge of what is to come. She can only deny what she now knows to be the truth.

“No no no no, not Harry, not my son. No no no.” she cried holding her baby tight even as the man wrapped his arms around her.

“No one will save Harlin Potter and he will not know love. And in return he will not save anyone, nether his mother before him or himself. But I have found loyalty and friendship in my hardships. I have also found wisdom and I know this is meant to be. You will die. And so will father.” the man who was once Harry Potter said.

“I will live but I will be alone. But know this about your son, my mother. You could bend him, and he will be bent, and you could beat him, and he will be beat, and in the end, someone would break. But I never said that it would be him. I may not know love, but I am and will be loved. And in my wisdom I know also that I will find it because I am Nike the god of victory and without love I become defeated. So be it tomorrow, next week, month or year. I will find it and I will know it. And while no one will save me, I will be saved because I will learn love and know that you and James have loved me. All of me, as your son, friend and god. You have loved me and so I will find it and victory.” Harry James Potter held his mother as she cried clutching tightly to his(miraculously) still sleeping younger self. This was the scene that James Potter walked into.

“Damn it Niké. If you weren't my friend or a god, I'd hit you. you've depressed Lilly again.” the hazel eyed man growled at Nike before kneeling besides his wife.

“Come on Lilly, we're okay. We're always okay, yeah, we're Potters we always pull through these kinds of situations. We'll look back on today and laugh with Harry and all our other children. And half of them will be famous Quidditch players while the other half will be real book worms but I'll still love them cause I love you even though you're a book worm and Sirius and I will teach them all how to properly prank and everything; prophesy be damned.” To his bewilderment that only made his wife cry harder.

**Author's Note:**

> So I don't have any plans as of yet to make this into a fully fledged story instead of the one shot it is right now, sorry. But if anyone wants to adopt it please ask me first. I'm not opposed generally, but even short this is my baby and I want to know who will be taking her. Also, this way I can see/read what you decide to do with it.
> 
> Also I have no beta, which is fine, because I don't have a lot to publish, but it also means my stuff will have mistakes and plot holes and grammar issues, sorry.
> 
> Oh yes, and I have a Fanfiction.net account by the same name that this is also posted on(this one is further edited though, and my fanfic account has more oneshots currently than my AO3 does) so don't worry I'm not stealing from myself^^


End file.
